The Great Gatsby
by Cherrycoffycake
Summary: When Daisy makes a decision that results in saving the life of her love, their story can finally resume. But before the two can begin to make up for those five years however, they must first find a way to unite and will need the help of Nick, their closest friend. When they manage to unify, their lives truly begin in a way neither Daisy nor Gatsby himself could have ever imagined.


_**Hey Guys!**_**This is my first Great Gatsby fanfic, so I really hope you like it and, ya know, constructive criticism needed! Emphasis on**_**constructive! :j Please, no flames, lol. And I hope you enjoy it. Till next time! XD**_

She fidgeted and sighed. She glanced at the phone on the ornamented locker beside her and crease her brow. She was torn as of what to do. There was, of course, no competition between Gatsby and Tom. And Tom knew that, which is why Daisy was so reluctant to make a move just yet. She knew that he knew that she would chose Gatsby over him, and so Tom would do everything in his power to prevent it.

She would first have to convince him otherwise, to prevent him from having his small army of private guards march over to Gatsbys and burn the place down. After finding out that his wife was having an affair with this other man, who Tom considered himself to outrank, he had gone to extremes to ensure the separation of the two was kept permanent, but so far Daisy had pretended that she was just happy to be rid of that dreadful Gatsby once and for all. So far, Tom did not feel the need to imprison her and keep her under 24/7 surveillance. And most importantly, Tom did not yet feel the need to take action against his rival.

Yet she also knew that he would not let her go without fight, and she really didn't want Jay to get hurt, especially after everything he had done for her.

The sun was warm and the breeze, gentle. Sitting by the edge of the pool, was Gatsby himself gazing across the vast water separating himself from his love, and at the infamous green light. A symbol of the goal in his life. To love for the rest of his life, his Daisy. Klipspringer tinkled out some calming movements on the organ, an the butler was fetching Gatsby a drink.

As Wilson glared at him from behind, clutching a gun with shaking hands, Gatsby was oblivious.

Wilson swallowed a shuddering breath to steady himself. He had one goal left in life and, by God, he was going to have Jay Gatsby pay for what he did to his wife, and it would be the last thing he would ever do.

Daisy Buchanan sat on her favourite love seat in the lounge and gazed over to Gatsbys Mansion. On the dresser to her left was an ivory telephone. Daisy had so far managed to convince Tom to go for a nice relaxing game of golf, thus leaving her alone for the next few hours, and now she was contemplating her next move.

George slowly raised the gun with both hands, his heart rate increasing by the second. He began edging closer to the French doors that separated the pool from the hall. Gatsby took a long sigh as he imagined what it would be like when he would get to see his Daisy again, even thought that may prove to be difficult. Unbeknownst to Gatsby, Tom had hired a small army to keep a watch on after that little incident over at the Buchanans residence. But never mind that. He knew he would have to play his cards right anyway and come up with a plan to get her back where she belonged. Safe in his arms.

George cocked the gun silently, and closed his eyes. Now was the time. Gatsby took one last look at the green light. Still none the wiser to the man slowly approaching him. Wilson took one last settling breath, placed his finger on the trigger, and began to squeeze, his whole arm now shaking violently.

But that was it. She just had to convince Tom that she was his, bring his guard down. And Gatsby had to somehow drop below the radar too, cease to appear threatening to Tom, or she would never be alone with him. She had a idea of what they needed to do, but Jay had to be willing to wait, to do this effectively. Daisy was no pretty little fool, and she had never been so grateful of that fact up until now. She lunged for the phone.

The shrill metallic sound of a phone calling to be answered cut through the silence at the side of the pool. George jumped and pulled the trigger in shock, just as Gatsby spun around.

The bullet missed him by inches, and by now the whole Gatsby house hold was alert to trouble at the pool. Cover was blown, but tat didn't disgruntle him. Gatsby lunged at George before he had time to fire a second shot. They began wrestling for control of the gun, crashing into he poolside furniture and sending it tumbling down upon themselves. Meanwhile the telephone kept pulsating with the invasive noise that only added to the panic in the air, as Daisy waited impatiently on the other end, urgently needing to share this plan of hers with her Darling.

Finally Gatsby managed to pry the gun from the rage consumed man below him. He held him down while George hurled abuse at him.

"You bastard! You killed her! You used her and then you killed her! My Myrtle" George began to sob. " What do you mean I used her!" Gatsby exclaimed, steadily becoming increasingly more distressed with every passing moment. "Tom told me everything!" George roared back. "You had an fair with my wife, you used her like she was dirt, and then you get rid of her when you're finished! Now she's gone and you will pay for it! Aaaaaahhhhh!" Wilson bellowed and managed to get the upper hand as Gatsby was shocked. He was snapped back to reality when he was pinned beneath George as he cocked the gun again and forced it painfully into Gatsbys mouth. Gatsby thought frantically for a way to escape this situation, but could not find an open door. After how far the cloud of words surrounding him had taken him in life, it could not take him from the end of it. Suddenly the guards burst through the door, but Wilson just turned to Gatsby with a small triumphant grin on his face and whispered, "Go to hell." Gatsby closed his eyes and thought about his last few moments with Daisy. He envisaged himself growing old together, having kids. How beautiful she looked, how soft her lips were, and finally, he thought of how much he loved her.

Bang.

**Remember to let me know if you liked it, it helps me a lot, and I also love getting reviews! But seriously, can you tell me if you want more chapters? And what way you would like the story to go. Might do it, or might surprise you. ;J Either way, let me know what you guys want. Till next time! Depends, I guess on the previous question... Bye!**


End file.
